The ObiWan and Padme Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Beginning just before the battle on Naboo, Padme and Obi-Wan discuss the events that they are both facing. This story will continue throughout the events of ROTS.
1. Note 1 Padme

Author notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Obi-Wan.**

**Timeframe: From TPM (after the arrivial on Naboo, when Padmé discusses her plan in going to the palace to capture Nute Gunray) through ROTJ events**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Obi-Wan Notes-

At the beginning of this set of Notes, Padmé, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin (along with those with them) have landed on Naboo. Padmé has already revealed herself as Queen Amidala, and now they are discussing the plan before entering the palace.

Obi-Wan has basically only observed Padmé. He hasn't really spoken with her until Padmé addresses him and asks about the plan

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Obi-Wan,

I've barely spoken a word to you, but you are a Jedi, so I was wondering what you thought of my plan. How do you think the battle with the Gungans will work?

Queen Amidala


	2. Note 2 ObiWan

Author - darksideyesplease (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163460

Queen Amidala,

It's a well thought out plan. But even the best laid plans can be risky.

I fear many Gungan's will die in this battle. If Master Qui Gon is satisfied with the plan though, I will be as well.

May the force be with us when we reach Theed Palace, your Majesty, because I certainly don't believe in luck.

Obi-Wan


	3. Note 3 Padme

Note 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Thank you. I am glad you approve of my plan…and I am aware that there is risk involved…especially for the Gungans.

That is why I have asked the Naboo pilots if they would help us. I had not mentioned this before, but I will now. The Trade Federation droids are controlled by the Trade Federation Control Ship orbiting the planet. The pilots will attempt to knock out this Control Ship, and then the droids will have no power. I understand the risk. If the Gungans have no problem with my plan, then we will attempt this.

I know that you do not like the idea of this, but I have to try. This is my planet; these are my people. I am their Queen.

I do not believe in luck either.

Queen Amidala


	4. Note 4 ObiWan

Author - FelsGoddess (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1140690

Queen Amidala,

The Droid Control Ship is heavily shielded. It is possible that your pilots may not be able to make it through. Plus, if the Viceroy escapes, then he will return with a larger and more powerful droid army.

I will continue to protect you with my Master. We cannot fight a war for you. The plan is your own doing.

Obi-Wan


	5. Note 5 Padme

Note 5

Obi-Wan,

Yes, I understand that the Droid Control will be heavily shielded. However, our pilots have to try. We do not know for sure that the weapons cannot break through the shields. The Gungans have agreed to help us, and I will not see them slaughtered in the diversion as long as there is a chance that we can stop the droids.

The Viceroy escaping is a possibility. However, it is a risk we must take. If he can be stopped, the Senate will have to see him for what he and his Trade Federation is! That is also the reason that we cannot let him escape.

I welcome your continued help. I understand that you cannot fight a war for me. I have not asked you to start one. You have done much for Naboo already with your help.

The plan is mine, yes, and I will take full responsibility for it. This is something I have to do.

Now that we have reached the hanger in the palace, my guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room.

With that evil looking Jedi (your Master told me he thinks it is a Sith) blocking the way, we'll take the long way. You and your Master can do whatever you please. If you decide to fight it, I wish you well. I do not know where it came from. It looks like the same one that was on Tatooine.

Thank you for all your services to myself and Naboo.

Queen Amidala


	6. Note 6 ObiWan

Author - FelsGoddess (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1140690

Queen Amidala,

It is a bold plan, Your Highness, but I understand the necessity of the risk. You have many loyal bodyguards, but we will still have to watch closely.

We have reached the hanger bay. The pilots made it to their ships. It would be best for you to go the long way. A Sith Lord is not to be underestimated. They are very dangerous, especially to you. I must keep you alive at all costs.

My Master and I have followed the Sith deep into the palace. No other Jedi alive has fought a Sith Lord. He is quite skilled.

I was knocked off a walkway during the battle. My Master is tiring. I must hurry back to him.

This is a fight we cannot lose.

Obi-Wan


	7. Note 7 Padme

Note 7

Obi-Wan,

I wanted to let you know that Captain Panaka and the others have safely made it inside the main part of the palace. Several battle droids shot at us, but we had our own weapons and destroyed most of them. We have had no more problems with droid dekkas.

However, fighting our way into the palace by destroying droid by droid, was taking too long. We needed to get to the floor above us. We have shot a window, and then stood on the window sill, firing our extension guns. We used them to pull ourselves up to the floor above us.

This gained us much time, and we also gained the attention of the battle droids on that floor. They surrounded us. I told those with me to put down our weapons, and we did. I knew they would want to lead us to the throne room, and thus to the Viceroy. That is what we wanted all along.

Sabe had perfect timing and once we were led into the throne room, Sabe and her group appeared in the hallway behind us. The viceroy thought I was the decoy and sent most of the droids after her.

There are secret compartments on the arms of the throne, and inside we keep weapons for emergencies. I grabbed the weapons and threw them to Panaka and the other security people in our group.

Panaka told the others to close and jam the doors, keeping his weapon on the Trade Federation leaders. I told them it was time to discuss a new treaty. That is what has happened. I hope that the Gungans, the pilots, Anakin, and you and Qui-Gon are doing well also. I must wait here in the throne room. If you and Qui-Gon have finished with the Sith, please come to the throne room as soon as possible. We could use your help.

I have also been in correspondence with Anakin, and he says that he took is in battle! He accidentally flew into the control ship, and has been having trouble. He is still alive, but I am worried for him….he says there are lots of battle droids and enemies.

I have also sent a message to Qui-Gon, but he has not responded yet. I am starting to get a little worried about him.

Please be okay…and tell your Master that too.

Padmé


	8. Note 8 ObiWan

Author - FelsGoddess (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1140690

Your Highness,

I am very glad that you are alive. The plan worked. Anakin took out the Droid Control Ship, which is quite amazing.

Victory has brought a cost, however.

Qui-Gon is dead. The Sith Lord we fought killed. I destroyed the Sith Lord, but could not save my Master.

Some of the members of the Jedi Council are traveling to Naboo for Qui-Gon's burning. They wish to check the area he was killed in.

You won a great victory today for your people. I do hope peace contiues to reign through the land.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	9. Note 9 Padme

Note 9

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

I'm at a loss for words. I am very sorry to hear about Qui-Gon's death. I know the two of you were very close.

Have you heard the news that Senator Palpatine has been elected to be the new Supreme Chancellor? He has been very kind and asked me to make arrangements for Qui-Gon's funeral. This I have done. Obviously you knew about that at the time that you wrote me. I look forward to seeing the members of the Jedi Council. I hope that the Jedi Council is able to find evidence to trace the killer back to wherever he came from.

I'm glad that this crisis is over, Obi-Wan, but it will take a long time to sort all of this out.

Anakin has been asking me about whether or not the Council will let him be a Jedi. Do you know anything that I could tell him?

I will see you at the funeral then.

Queen Amidala


	10. Note 10 ObiWan

Author - mujapple-juicey (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=mujapple-juicey

To Her Highness, the Queen of Naboo:

Thank you for your sympathy.

As for Anakin's case, I have not yet received any information from the Council as of yet. However, if the Council agrees, I would be taking Anakin as an apprentice.

I understand this catastrophe will have a lasting impact of Naboo, and I hope things will return to normal at a rapid pace.

As for Qui-Gon's murderer, he has been killed and his cadaver disposed of into an incinerating pit. We can only depend on memories to trace him. Hopefully, that will be enough.

Yes, I will be meeting you at the funeral.

Obi-Wan Kenobi


	11. Note 11 Padme

Note 11

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

How are you holding up? I know that the funeral was very trying for you.

I hope that Anakin will get to train under you. I know that that is what Qui-Gon would have wanted. You are the only Jedi that Anakin really knows now, and I do not think that he should be trained by anyone else. I know that I have no say in this, but I just hope that he gets to train with you.

Thank you for the comfort that you have shown to Anakin. I know that he appreciated it when you showed him the pictures of the endangered species from your book. Anakin told me about that.

I guess after the awards ceremony and parade that you will be leaving for Coruscant again. If you do have some spare time, I wanted to let you know that I have invited Anakin to the Lake Country area of Naboo. I wanted to show him fish and some other things. If the Council agrees to let you train him, you are invited to come along as well. What do you say?

Well, I suppose I will be seeing you at the parade and awards ceremony.

Queen Amidala

Part 2 – Thank you for attending the parade and awards ceremony. These events would not have been the same without the support of the Jedi. Anakin tells me that he can no longer contact me, so I wish you both well. I have heard that you WILL be training him.

Part 3

One year after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later:

I see that you have not contacted me. Perhaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is right – the Jedi like to keep to themselves. I apologize if my contact has been an imposition to you at all.

I think it best that I cut ties with you, seeing how there is nothing more that we can discuss.

I wanted to thank you once again for all that you did in Naboo's service a year ago.


	12. Start of AOTC Note 12 Padme

Note 12

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion

9 years later

Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi,

Hello. It has been far too long since we saw each other last. I assume that you heard about the attack on my life on the landing platform. I do not know whether or not Mace Windu told you, but he said that he would have you report to me. You are supposed to be my Jedi protector.

It was Chancellor Palpatine's idea. I came into his office because the Loyalist Committee was supposed to meet with him this morning. I'm the committee's leader, and so I showed up. By the time that I got there, the Jedi Council was leaving. Chanacellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council talked about me, and Chancellor Palpatine suggested that the Council protect me, and further, he suggested you. He figured that it would be rather inconvenient to have a Jedi protector around me all the time, so Chancellor Palpatine suggested you…because I knew you. Master Windu quickly agreed.

I look forward to seeing you soon.

Senator Padme Amidala


	13. Note 13 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Senator Padme Amidala

Yes, I heard about it. We think it was bounty hunters. We're sure droids made by bounty hunters were the culprit. They can't risk actually shooting at you in person. Is Cordé really dead?

Also, Anakin will like this assignment. He keeps talking about you all these years, much to my chagrin. They've actually started the Trials on him already.

Obi-wan Kenobi


	14. Note 14 Padme

Note 14

Obi-Wan Kenobi,

You said that you (meaning the Jedi) think that it was bounty hunters who attacked me. Have you found something that would suggest a bounty hunter droid to be the culprit? Master Jedi, I want to find out who is trying to kill me. As I told Master Windu already, I think it is Count Dooku who is behind it.

It is so good to see you again! It has been far too long, Obi-Wan. I just wish the circumstances were happier. Yes, it is true that Cordé was killed. She was protecting me – she stood in as my decoy, and she died. I wish that I could mourn her now, but there is no time for that right now.

I wanted to tell you about a plan that I have – like I told you before, I want to find out who is trying to kill me. I already told Dorme that I do not want her or Captain Typho to sleep in the same room as me tonight. Nor do I want any security in the room. I am going to cover up all of the cameras, but my droid R2-D2 will be on alert. I have programmed him to warn you and Anakin if someone comes into my room during the night. What is your opinion about this? I am hoping that someone will try to come in, and you Jedi will be able to catch whoever it is.

I'm glad that Anakin hasn't forgotten me. It has been nice seeing him again as well. He'll always be the little boy that I knew on Tatooine. They've started the Trials on him already? Wow. I have to say that that's impressive. Your old Master Qui-Gon told me a little about that. I do not remember much of what he said, but I do know that it is an important time for a Jedi apprentice.

Senator Padme Amidala


	15. Note 15 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Senator Amidala,

It was not an actual bounty hunter droid, though there have been some made lately. Anyway, it seemed like an something was set like a bomb but it musta been automated or had a droid do it when you landed or something. It seems like it was perhaps a trap set on the ship. Also, Dooku was a Jedi and he's an idealist, not a murderer. Anyway, I think it's Gunray behind this. After all, he can't be too happy with you for foiling his plans to be king of Naboo, can he? I heard he got grounded for being on Galaxy's Most Wanted Fifteen Seconds of Shame when he was put in jail after the invasion of Naboo. Anyway, we think it's a good bet that Gunray is working for the Sith. I can't find anything other than that Dooku knows there's a Sith Lord and that Nute and Rune worked with him at one time. I don't even think Dooku knows that Nute and Rune are still working for the Sith Lord. I only guessed that because Rune said that they were and was willing to come clean but then you got attacked and I sent someone else, but the Sith Lord clearly changed his mind likely with a Sith mind trick, or Rune chickened out or was making the whole thing up to get attention. It seems odd. Also, Gunray, contrary to what even Dooku seemed to know, hasn't lost his spot of Viceroy, even though he's left the Republic. The Federation lost it's Senate spot after the attempt of Palpatine's life, but Gunray seems to come out quite well. Something isn't right.

Obi-wan Kenobi


	16. Note 16 Padme

Note 16

Obi-Wan,

I am aware that it was a bomb that caused the explosion. But I want answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. Even if it was just a droid, someone had to be behind the droid, and someone wants me dead.

If it was a droid, do you think it was the same one that was at my window last night – the one that you jumped through the window and held onto?

Although I covered the cameras, and I thought that someone might try to attack me again, I didn't think that it would be like that. I still was not prepared for what happened. I'm so thankful that you and Anakin were there to stop those bugs.

You said you think that Gunray is behind this. But I have not heard anything from him in ten years. The Trade Federation has sent me no threats – I just find it hard to believe that they are the ones behind it. Besides, they are not very intelligent. I doubt they would have the guts to try to kill me. Maybe they've changed, though. I know that they joined Count Dooku and the Separatists. If Dooku is so noble, then why doesn't he keep a tighter leash on his members? And why would Gunray wait ten years. I have never had trouble from him before. But you say that you think that Gunray is probably still working for the Sith. That MIGHT explain him trying to kill me, but then why would the Sith wait ten years. If the Sith are having the Trade Federation kill me, then this Sith must really want me dead. I do not understand why. I am a Senator now; I am no longer the ruler of any planet. There is not much the Sith would gain by killing me – except if they are somehow connected with the Military Creation Act. This Sith must want war, and it must think that if I am dead, then war will start.

You are right that something isn't right about the Trade Federation and Gunray – I passed that off as corruption in the Senate. I knew that the Trade Federation lost its Senate seat. That happened about a year before the Trade Federation announced they would be joining the Separatists. Someone in the Senate must still be backing the Trade Federation. They have their allies within the Senate.

Anyway, what happened with the droid thing? Have you found out who was trying to kill me?

Senator Amidala


	17. Note 17 ObiWan

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council forums)

.?user=LukeTano

Senator Amidala,

If I must say so myself, Nute and Rune didn't seem smart enough to do it the **first** time. Anyway, maybe the Sith is offering to "help" them again and they're dumb enough to believe him again. Besides, Rune coulda made the whole thing up to trade false info for candy.

Who besides Dooku could have erased that planet to keep us from tracking that bounty hunter, I'm not sure...unless...there was this Twi'leek Jedi who later became a Dark Jedi who had left about 3 years ago. He got killed helping the Separatists, and got killed them because he thought all the Separatists were weak minded and was trying to use mind tricks to make them make him the leader. Anyway, he could have. That's why we're not sure, but Yoda suspects Dooku, but I don't quite see why it has to be Dooku. Still...it's 50/50 it's him that's somehow trying to kill you.

A bounty hunter named J---

That's all we got before the poison dart killed the first one. And the dart was from Kamino. But that system seemed to have been erased. Only a Jedi could do that.

Personally, Master Yoda thinks it's possible Dooku could be the missing Sith apprentice that the Dark Lord of the Sith no doubt got. Something isn't right. He quits. We've only had 21, counting him, quit in the entire history of the Jedi Order! The fact that he's now part of a movement against the Republic. We don't know for sure.

Anyway, Qui-Gon always spoke so highly of him. It's possible Dooku went to the Dark Side, disillusioned over his death and the corruption in the Senate.

Anyway, Master Yoda has a very dark theory about all of this.

He thinks the Dark Lord of the Sith is somehow a judge or a senator. Somebody in the Senate wants you dead. Somebody in the Senate caused a big problem so we had to fire Velorum to get things done. Somebody has ensured Gunray was still Viceroy even after four trails. Somebody in the Senate is hoping for a war. You were right.

One of your colleagues is a traitor. And a master manipulator.

But the Senate is so corrupt it's hard to tell if a senator is corrupt normally or if he's a Sith. Anyway, he might not even be a Senator or a judge anymore, if it's even a **he** . We've heard of many Dark Ladies of the Sith before.

Whomever it is, he/she still has a lot of influence in the Senate and the courts.

I'm off to Kamino to find out the truth and see if Gunray is indeed involved, as we're pretty sure he is. Nute and Rune are idiots and may have acted against his orders. Anyway, we have had a Jedi go to the Dark Side, we killed her, a few years ago. He could have thought the Sith Lord was going to train her as his new apprentice, and broke into the Temple and did it and then the Sith Lord tricked her and didn't train her. Treachery is the way of the Sith. Dooku told me that. That may turn out to be very ironic, that **he** said that.

Did you know that the Sith apprentices are actually, according to a copy of a new Sith code made by some guy named Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah, that the Sith Lord trains and apprentice. When the apprentice knows as much as the master, they fight to the death. If the apprentice wins, he/she becomes the new Dark Lord/Lady. If not, then we all laugh at the master's waste of many years of training. This fight must happen.

"One to have the power and the other to crave it." Also, we have evidence that Bane was in fact killed by Zannah years after writing this code.

Anakin will be taking you to Naboo to hide. I know you don't like it. It looks like the Sith have gotten what they wanted. We can't risk you appearing to stop the MCA in person. Send Jar Jar. We need someone to ensure it, and I don't trust Palpatine. He's done something rather undemocratic. Apparently, he let a new law be passed, without vetoing it, that any attempt on **his** life will be construed as treason and the perpetrator will be executed without a trial. Even before, treason wasn't so severe that the perpetrator could be executed **without** a trial. Democracy is crumbling everywhere!

Still....I think he's not corrupt like the other senators and could...for a while...be trusted with emergency powers. But only in the event of a threat of certain eminent attack from the Separatists. And hopefully this new bill is a one-time thing or else things could get more like a dictatorship.

Obi-wan Kenobi


	18. Note 18 Padme

Note 18

Obi-Wan,

Thank you for the information about who you think might be behind the assassination attempts. The Republic needs to find out what Dooku is planning. I don't like the implications of Dooku being a Sith apprentice. If he is a Sith apprentice, then the whole Republic is in danger. It would mean that the Sith are backing the Separatists. I know you said that this is Master Yoda's theory, but what do you think?

It sounds like you think that the invasion on my home planet was a set up for an evil plot by someone who wanted Valorum out of office. If that's the case, then the plan goes back at least ten years. Do you think our current problem with the Separatists is tied to Valorum being kicked out of office? That would take some investigating. I suppose that there could be a Sith in the Senate or Courts. That does seem likely. I still don't like the implications of it. But where would Dooku fit into that plan? I suppose it could go along with the idea of wanting a war. But why? I don't understand what good a war would do. It would just tear the galaxy apart.

If it is one of my colleagues, I will be careful what I say to anyone. I'll let you know what I think. There are plenty of fellow Senators that I distrust. It could be any one of them.

So the file about Kamino was erased from the Jedi archives. There must be some kind of connection with that planet and Dooku then. If the dart was from Kamino, do you think the person that is trying to kill me is there as well? Or do you think the bounty hunter might have just traded for it. I'm sure there are various places in the galaxy that sell that kind of dart.

Let me know what you find out on Kamino. I do not think that Anakin likes the idea of me being in contact with people that are not currently on Naboo. He's worried for my safety. We're staying at my parents house right now. I have a question to ask you about Anakin, though. Do you know anything that he is allergic to? He told me that something in my parent's home is bothering him…and I think it would be helpful to try to figure out what it is. He's outside right now. Whatever it is is affecting his breathing. Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine. If you don't know anything that he is allergic to, maybe Anakin will just list some things, and we can try to narrow it down. I'll read your response, but I don't think that I should respond. I don't think Anakin would want me to.

No, I didn't know that the Sith apprentices are supposed to fight their master to death. That seems to be rather wasteful. You seem to know a lot about the Sith. That's good. It should help you discover who this Sith is. The sooner, the better…right?

I'm sorry that I didn't inform you of this before I left Coruscant – I didn't know that you needed to know – but Jar Jar already is taking my place in the Senate. I don't remember if I told you this before, but I don't really trust Palpatine either. However, what you said about him being undemocratic by allowing a law to pass isn't really being undemocratic. I don't like the sound of that law, and I voted against it, but the Senate did create it. It passed, and it went onto Palpatine for him to sign. To suggest that the Supreme Chancellor has to veto a bill that passed in the Senate would be undemocratic. The thing about democracy is that even when bills pass that we don't like, they were still done in a democratic way. No one forced the bill upon us.

Now, the bill itself promotes ideas that are against democracy – it talks about killing a person without a trial. If Palpatine really feels threatened, then he would not have hesitated to sign the bill into law.

I still wouldn't like the idea of giving him emergency powers – but if things get that bad that the Separatists actually attacked us – I'm not sure what other choice we would have. Palpatine has been the Supreme Chancellor for a long time, and he would be in a better position to keep things in order while our world was thrown into chaos.

Well, I should be going. I'm going to check on Anakin.

Senator Amidala


	19. Note 19 ObiWan

Senator Amidala,

I'm think I've found the bounty hunter. Some guy named Jango Fett. But apparently there's a lot of him. Millions in fact. It seems that he has agreed to be cloned and the Kaminoans have created a clone army. They say Sifo Dias did it, but he died 10 years ago. I tried to arrest Jango, as it's clear he's responsible, as he did say he had been to Courascant for "a mission", and he's the only bounty hunter here. He got away with his unaltered clone, Boba. It appears they're headed for Geonosis. I'm following them. I've got a tracking thing on them. Also, a man called Tyranus created the clones. If we did reach a problem with the Separatists, then we could use these clones to fight them, but that is kinda against the law...unless...Palpatine...if he got emergency powers, then he could. But who knows what he'll do with them. And his last term, he's already on his second, ends in less than a month. With that power, he'll go on beyond his term. This would be unprecedented, at least we've only had one Chancellor do it once in the entire history of the Republic, but she only stayed for a year longer, and it was a short conflict, though she caused some problems and had to be forcefully removed from office by soldiers and they had to take down her guards, and it was a mess. She appeared to only like being Chancellor, and didn't have any evil plans to become a dictator, and her guards only were trying to protect her by fighting to the death, as they've always been trained to do.

Anyway, I didn't know Anakin was allergic to anything. Perhaps he's faking it. He kinda likes to get attention. I should have told you that.

Obi-wan Kenobi


End file.
